Cold as ice
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Unable to live without eachother Van and Hitomi reunite on gaia. But when the give birth to a child like no other they never knew that this child could save not just fanalia but the whole world of gaia from a crazed man who lives witht he dream of ziabach
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't escaflowne if if did i would be spending time making new episodes not writing fanfics!!  
  
Summary: Hitomi and Van reunite on gaia. But when their three year old daughter Alex reaches her forth Birthday everything changes. Now 11 years after the insident Alex has something to say about it.  
  
Rating: pg-13 (for now)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ok let's go.  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat at the kitchen table, braiding her three year old daughter's damp hair. Van sat across from her running his hands through his also slightly wet hair.Van gave Hitomi a look that told her he needeed to talk to her alone.  
"Hey Als I bought you something in the market yesterday!" Hitomi told her daughter, pulling a bag from under the table.  
Alex's grey eyes lit up. She carefully took the bag and looked inside.  
"Ooh wow!"she exclaimed. She took the soft white cat stuffed animal and hugged it.  
"It's name is Saphora..why don't you go play with it in the living room!" Hitomi suggested  
"Okay.." noticing the urgency in her mother's voice. she looked from one parent to the other and understood. She hugged hitomi and then jumped over to van. "Im sorry daddy."  
Van smiled slightly surprised. "Don't be Ali its not your fault."  
  
Alex was a truly amazing child. She got stares and gaspes everywhere she went. Van and Hitomi heard the words. "She's beutiful." almost twice a day.  
Her eyes were gray with sparks of blue. Her hair was mostly Van's color but every fifth strand was hitomi's color and it wend down strait to her sholders. Today she was wearing a white shirt that had the words -Additude- and blue jeans. Her shirt certainly fit her. She had Van's attitude and Hitomi's way of seeing life. If something bad hapened her actions seem to say "oh well." or "it could be worse." But her death glares were a mixture of Van and Hitomi's and seemed to carry out it's catagory fairly well. She had been givin Hitomi's pendent at birth. But every birthday she had something weird would happen. On her first birthday the pendent had changed from pink to blue. Her second birthday her eyes had turned from blue with grey sparks to grey with blue sparks. On her third birthday her intelligence had increased. She had always been a bright child but now it seemed she saw things in an intiarly different way.  
  
Once Alex had left the room Hitmoi turned to Van. He was watching her. His eyes sadening. She knew he didnt want to tell her what he had to but he didnt have a choice.  
  
"Tomi..it's starting." 


	2. cold as ice

"Cold as ice."  
  
Disclaimer: ok i wrote my first disclaimer like what..an hour ago? And u think i became the owner of escaflowne that fast. No way. Not in a million years.  
  
Chapter 2- new discoveries  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi looked up at Van. Her eyes searched his sad face and then she got up and looked out the window of the palace.  
  
"I didn't expect her to get visions this soon Van.." she sighed.  
He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and the rested his head on hers.  
"Me neither..when did yours start?" he asked  
" When i was...13 I think.."  
Van paused then said. " Her birthday is tommorow."  
Hitomi smiled. " yay! More extremly weird stuff."  
"Ya but guess what? Her birthdays's a Friday this year."  
"So?"  
" Friday, July 13.."  
Hitmoi knew Van was teasing her so she played along."ya and she was born 2013 too."  
"Spooky."  
Hitomi smiled but she was sorta worried about Alex. If her birthday's were always weird...what would they be like on Friday the 13th? Hitomi suddenly rememberd what got them started on this conversation. She raised an eyebrow at van and said "well are you going to explain what happened today? or should i go get merle to get it out of you." Van blinked then said. "No thanks...."  
Hitomi gave him a menicing look. "Fine fine.." he sighed.  
  
Flashback......  
  
Van and Alex were out on a walk in the park.  
"Daddy can we go home now?"   
"Why Als you cant be tired already.." Van looked at his daughter. Her eyes were unfocused as if she wasnt really there.  
"No but its gunna rain.."  
"No its not its nice and sunny.."  
Alex was about to argue but then she saw some birds and completly forgot her worry.  
10 minutes later it started to pour out of no where. Van grabbed Alex by the arm and ran inside.  
  
Just as van had finished explaining Alex walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Their was an old man there. With white hair and dark eyes. " one day Ali..we will all see how truly amazing your power is." he then vanished. Seeing the lookes on her parent faces she figured they hadn't seen the man. So she disided to act normal. "IM GUNNA BE FOUR SOON!" she yelled. 


	3. the vision

Cold as ice  
disclaimer: no i don't.  
Chapter 3- seeing is beleiving.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
Alex skipped along the concrete path towards the park. "Happy birthday to me.."  
Hitomi stopped on a patch of grass surrounded by lilock trees. There was a set of swings there.  
Alex jumped on the swing a started to swing herself while Hitomi set up the picnic. Van layed down on the blanket and put his sunglasses on his head.  
"Having fun?" Hitomi asked  
"Loads.."  
"I never knew it was this easy to please a king." she teased.  
" I did." He teased back,  
"Ya well thats cause ur egotistical (*lol* that means like consieded and like well sorta like vegeta .and like don't get me wrong i mean vegeta kicks a$$ and .....if u don't know who he is well sorry..... and if u don't know what concieded means well...look it up in the dictionary.)  
  
"Ya?" he said and then pulled her down beside him.  
  
Alex smiled as she saw her parents teasingly argueing.but her smile faded when she turned back around and saw the man. She had seem him more then once since yesterday. He had said that his name was really long..something like kilianna or something... (*lol* sry to anyone who has that name..please don't sue me....) So he told her just to call him kali.He was actually pretty nice but she didn't like his cold eyes..there was something there...not evil...just.....she couldn't explain it.  
She knew what was comming. Her eyes began to sting. "Catch'ya lata Als." he said then disapeared. Everything was turned blue and she saw her world fade away as she was launched into a vision.  
  
She couldn't really see...everything was white..at first she couldn't place what it was and then..  
"Snow..but it's summer.."  
She looked around and suddenly she realized that she wasn't cold. She was standing in the middle of endless snow and she wasn't cold..  
She heard shivering from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy..about her age crouching down. He looked up..his eyes a vibrent blue and said. "Alex please help me.."  
She tried to reach out to him but she couldn't. she tried to move but her body wasn't following.  
A blue flash blinded her for two seconds..she felt the chain that held her pendent was dissapearing she quickly tried to grab it but only caught the stone. It the glowed in her hand and turned into a ring. A weird simble..one she reconized but she didn't know where from.she touched it and it turned into two small silver dolphins. The linked together there heads almost touching the others tail. The weird simble shrunk into a blue stone..a blue that was the same color as the boys eyes. The stone settled itself beetween the small circle that the dolphins had made. She picked the ring up and slipped it one her finger. She felt a power come from the ring and travelling up her arm to her heart putting a warm energy through her body. She looked up and an older version of the boy was walking towards her. She looked over to see the younger boy still cruoching there. " this doesn't make sence.." she said outloud.  
The older version of the boy lifted her chin with his index finger. "No ..it doesn't..you have to understand that your life is never really going to make sence...but you will understand one day Alex now get up..you have to get your parents to safety." he smiled and then disapeared.  
  
The scene faded and Alex felt slightly dizzy but she knew there was no time to get her head strait, jumping from the swing she hit the ground running towards her parents.  
"Hey sweety are you hun-."  
"Get into the village." she interupted her mother.  
"What?"  
But Van was looking at his daughter. Her eyes were dazed again as if she wasn't really there. And when she exhaled he could see her breath.  
"Come on Tomi something isin't right....let's do what Alex says." he whispered to Hitomi pulling her towards the village.  
  
  
Like the story so far? Can i have 3 reviews and I'll put up the next three chapters? Cool! Love ya! 


	4. chapter 4

"Cold as ice."  
  
Disclaimer:As I've said b4 I don't own escaflowne so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 4- It starts.  
Note: he he special thanks to crimsonfire for your nice long review! He he actually i don't think zaibach and neitherr is the bad guy in my story! Ull see that later!   
Now on with the show!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hitomi pulled her arm out of Van's grasp and started to run back to her daughter. Van quickly pulled her back just in time. As soon as they were both back in the village,there was a blinding flash. They both gasped. All they could see was snow. Nothing but snow. No trees,no grass..just snow.  
"Alex!" Hitomi cried.  
Van searched desperately for his daughter but she was nowhere in sight.He pulled Hitomi to him and let her sob on his shoulder. "Shh its ok Tomi its ok."  
-Get her inside dad. I will be fine. Just get both of you inside..like the bakery or something..-Alex telepathicaly told her father. Van nodded and pulled Hitomi inside the bakery.  
  
Wiping her wet,frozen hair from her face,Alex scanned the area. There was a rock that wasn't barried in snow yet. She ran as fast as she could to the top of the cliff. She closed her eyes for a second or two and then opened them whispering "life." Her ring began to glow and a beam of blue light shot towards the village.The beam grew into a barrier,protecting the village from the snow.  
"There.." she thought. "One down, one to go.." she closed her eyes again. She ran and flew herself of the cliff. Quickly her wings spread and she flew around searching for the boy.  
She focused her eyes and pictured the boy in her head. She then closed her eyes and pictured a pendent,like her mother had taught her. It swung back and forth and then... she opened her eyes and flew to the left.She put away her wings before walking over to the boy because she knew he was scared. The boy was frozen. Shivering and white. She bent down beside him. He was falling asleep. "No you can't fall asleep c'mon...stay awake and you'll be alright." When the boy was making no obivious awarness of what she had said she slipped her ring of her finger and put it on his. It doubled. She shook her head to make sure she was seeing right but she was. On his index finger was a ring..the exact same as hers exept on the oppisite hand. His eyes snapped open. The ring seemed to have had the same effect on him as it had on her. He stood up and gave her back the original ring."What's your name?" Alex asked. "Travis" he whispered."  
"Ok Travis.. We have to get inside."  
"Get out." He replied quietly but sarcastically.  
"Don't get like that I could leave you out here."  
"No! No. I'll come thanks."  
She took a deep breath. She knew he might be scared...but it was worth it. She spread her wings.  
He gasped. "Are you an angel?"  
"No..are you from the mys- I mean earth.?."  
"Yes."  
"Ok don't worry I'll explain everything later."  
She took the boys hand and flew up into the air.  
They landed right in front of the village. Both their rings began to glow and a whole appeared in the barrier letting them threw. Once they were in it shut again. Alex and Travis burst trough the bakery door into Hitomi's arms. 


	5. chapter 5

"Cold as ice"  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own escaflowne.  
  
Chapter-5  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Travis had been taken to the fanalian hospital for treatment for his hypothermia. He was then taken in by one of the cooks.  
  
15 year old Alex walked down the street. She took the four steps at the bakery in one jump and sat down her head resting on the door.  
"Alex! Come on we are gunna be late for school!" Travis yelled running down the street.  
Alex rolled her eyes and took after her 15 year old best friend. She caught up to him easily having her mothers talent. She grabbed his arm.  
"Trav! Hello its Saturday! God."  
Travis blinked twice. " Damnit."  
She pulled him to his house's front step and pushed him on it. "Pack . Now."  
"Why?"  
"Were going to James's remember?"  
"Yah yah ok I will but u have to get ur present first."  
"Present?."  
"Yah hello? Today is Alex Fanal's b-day.."  
Alex laughed. "OH ya!"  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a small package.She unrapped it carefully and pulled out a silver chair that had the Life charm on it.  
"Thanks Trav."  
"No problem." He took it gently from her hands and started to do it up on her neck. When he was done he sat down beside her. She smiled at. He loved her smiled which was a good thing since she smiled so much.He also loved her eyes. There were no other eyes in the world like it.he was still thinking when he noticed his face was just inches away from hers. Standing up quickly he studdered. " u-uhh..I-I have to go back..I mean Pack!" Alex just nodded.  
  
He threw a t-shirt into his bag. NO WAY was he just about to kiss his best friend. It just wasn't possible. You don't kiss your best friend. He must have just imagined it. He ran a hand through his short brown-blond hair. 'Whatever..I just won't think about it.'  
  
Alex and Travis were sitting on there friend James's couch watching a movie. There was a target and a pool table in the room and james was shooting arrows.  
"Hey Jamie can I try." Alex asked.  
"Sure but you won't get it right away."  
"Why?"  
"Its hard." James warned  
"so."  
"Well if it took me a month to learn I bet it will take you a lot longer."  
  
"How much?"  
"Ummm....20 bucks."  
"Deal"  
James gave Alex the arrows  
Travis snorted. James sat down beside him.  
"What?" James asked.  
"Sorry Jamie but that was a big mistake."  
Alex drew the arrows and let go.  
  
All three hit the bull's eye. 


	6. cold 6

"What about yesterday?"  
"Well after you gave me that necklace I.."  
"Alex..I"  
They stopped suddenly when they saw more then one person standing on the cliff.  
"KALI!"Alex yelled.  
She ran up to the old man, Travis close behind.  
"Let him go old man." Kali had tav in a death grip around the neck.  
The old man chuckled and released his grip on the little 2 year old.  
"Now now thats not fair."  
"What?"  
"Well if i give you Tav,then Travis must come with me. Other wise Tav's mother might never see Tav again." his high pitch laugh rang through their ears as their world turned blue.  
  
"Trav please don't go their has to be another way to get Tav back." Alex whispered.  
"We don't know that Ali." he said looking around, they were expieriencing a vision.  
"Please Travis don't leave me..he'll do something to you."  
"What makes you say that."  
"Uhh hello? Hes dornkirk's grandson?"  
He smiled. "Look Ali.maybe Zaibach is right." the snow filled world was suddenly changing back to its green live self.  
(A/N: lol this is only a vison the saved world stuff doesnt happen yet!)  
"This might be the way we can save it all."  
"No Trav please."  
"Im sorry Alexandra,please understand."  
A cold tingle went down her spine, he never called her Alexandra.  
"Understand? Understanding hasn't anything to do with it. Hes doing something to you. The Travis i know wouldnt be this stupid."  
" Maybe you just don't know the real me." he said in a low threatening voice,  
He watched as a flash of hurt crossed her eyes.  
"Look Alex,just trust me." he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips across hers.  
"Trust me." he reapeated and then he disapeared.  
  
  
  
he he sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger ..ugh again! but the others will be up soon! please review! 


	7. chapter 7

"Cold as ice"  
  
  
Disclaimer: whatever. You know i don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________Chapter 7.  
  
Hitomi shivered. She was looking out the window,at the blue barrier.  
She heard footsteps behind her and she knew it was Van without looking  
"its not your fault." Van stated.  
Hitomi didn't react surprised or scared. She knew very well by now that Van could read her thought as she could read his. Not by magic..it was just one of the many thingd in their life that they couldn't explain.  
She sighed and left the window,going over to Van.  
"Im glad you came. You know. Losing my world,being confined kinda sux.. But just to see you,be with you and being able to watch our daughter grow up into the beutiful teenager that she is. Its all worth it." Van continued.  
She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Van sat in the kitchen palace eating a peice of pizza. He finished it in two seconds flat and got up to get another piece.He heard a soft laugh come from behind him. One hand frozen on the table the other resting on the handle of his sword he thought about who it could be before he freaked out.  
"Some things never change." the voice whispered.  
He grumbled in confusion.  
"Whats the matter Van you scared?"  
He then knew who it was. Only one person would dare treat him like that.  
He turned around to find Hitomi leaning against the door frame.  
"OH MY GOD!" the both shouted and ran into the others arms.  
The two teens pulled apart.  
"What are you doing here?" Van asked  
"You." she whispered  
"what?"  
"I came to see you.."  
Van stared at her for a second and then embraced her with a deep and passionate kiss  
  
Van smiled and rested his head on her's,a soft cushion of soft sandy colored hair.  
"And i don't know what i would do without Ali." he continued  
  
"Congradulations my lord you're a father of a new baby girl." the fanalian nurse said.  
as soon as Van had picked up the small child in his hands he felt a sorce of energy course through his body.  
Hitomi,who couldn't stop smiling said. 'What do you want to name her?"  
Van smiled and kissed his wife. The baby opened her eyes and Van didnt even have to stop to think.  
"Alexandra. Our Alex." he whispered.  
  
"It was all worth it." 


	8. Chapter8

"Cold as ice."  
  
Disclaimer: honestly? I dotn now why we have to write these. Whatever no i don't own escaflowne!!!  
  
Hey thanks for actually reading this far! Lol this is where the good stuff begins ^_^.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alex woke up many hours later in a cell. She wondered what she was doing there when she heard a familiar soft laugh. The laugh sent shivers down her spine. The events of the last 24 hours rang through her head. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped the bars of the cell door.  
"Travis please let me out!"  
"Hmm now why would I do that?"  
"Cause ur my best friend and you need help don't u see what Kali is doing to you?"  
"What are you talking about weakling. I have never felt so much power in my life. Kali has promised me more and all I have to do is destroy you!"  
"Trav please!"  
Alex knew quite well that power wasn't an issue in Travis' mind. Kali has some how changed his way of thinking. .she tried another approach.  
"What about us?"  
"What about US"  
"you almost kissed me the other day. And u kissed me before you left."  
Travis looked embarrassed for a second but then he smirked.  
"You want more?" he asked kneeling in front of her behind the door.  
She smiled and leaned forward. Just as there lips were about to meet she turned her back. "Ur not the person I thought you were." she said.  
Travis saw the hurt in her eyes and for a second he softened.  
"Alex im sorry." he said in his normal voice but then his eyes darkened once more.  
But before Alex could get a word in Travis had opened the gate and had a tight grip on her arm pulling her towards the base.  
"Now shut up and I wont hurt you."  
" Travis?" Alex asked quietly.  
Travis stopped walking and searched her face.  
"You're a jerk." she yelled and slapped his face.  
Travis put one hand on his face and turned to look at her.  
His eyes were as cold as ice.  
  
  
  
  
He he uh-oh this can't be good! Keep reading! What will happen to our stubborn fanalian princess??!! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter9

"Cold as ice"  
Disclaimer: just like I said in the other chapters I don't own escaflowne!   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alex and Travis walked into a large room. There was a huge floor and a the there was a very high platform to which Kali was standing on, behind him the controls of the huge floating base they were in.  
"Travis my boy." he said happily. "Thank you so much for bringing our house geste here for me." he raised his arms and Travis, surrounded by a blue glow, started floating up to the platform.  
"What do you want with me?" Alex asked.  
"Just your co operation."  
"What?"  
"All I want is for people on gaia to live in harmony."  
Alex snorted. "Phch ya uhun sure thing kali."  
"SILENCE CHILD!!!!"  
Alex stayed quiet but continued to glare.  
"Now I know you want world peace as much as I do so all I want is to use your power to start over."  
"You sound like your grandfather."  
" I should think so."  
Kali smiled. "Now my dear will you help me?"  
"Never."  
"Fine then. Travis?"  
"Yes master?"  
"Kill her."  
Travis looked at Alex and then at Kali.  
"What?"  
"Listen closely boy! I said kill her!"  
Kali lifted his arms and Alex surrouded by a green glow floated to the platform and landed on her knees a few feet away from Travis.  
Travis conjured a green ball of energy in his hand and stepped towards Alex.  
"Woah! Where did you learn to do that?" Alex asked standing up and backing away slowly.  
"Around." he whispered  
"Travis please."  
Travis looked down at her and raised his arm but the his gaze turned to Alex's hand taking something from her neck and putting it in her hand. He reached out and unclasped her hand. He saw the necklace he had given her.  
"Travis try to.."  
"I can't he's to strong."  
She lifted his chin. He stared into her eyes.  
"Alex." he whispered.  
"He's playing with you Trav.."  
He stared at her blankly and then the familiar twinkle of his eyes came back. His eyes looked around as if he didn't know where he was. He slipped an arm around her and turned around. He shot the green ball at the controls and, still holding on to Alex hurdled off the platform. Kali screamed in outrage and the platform exploded. Alex and Travis were still falling to the ground.  
Alex spread her wings and slowed there fall and took off for Fanalia the exploding base behind them. Feathers were falling from Alex's back and at each part of the small world they past it sprang to life. When the whole world was as it was the way Alex remembered it,she flew high up so the whole world was in view. The couple's rings glowed brightly and the barriers that covered all nine cities vanished along with the rings.  
An hour later Alex touched back down to the ground still clutching Travis tightly.  
"I love you."Travis whispered in her ear. "And I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be..and..I love you too."  
Travis leaned in and kissed her,Alex's arms snaking there way around his neck.  
Travis ignored the voice in his head that said. "Ya told you so." 


	10. Chapter 10 (he he dont worry folks last ...

"Cold as ice."  
Disclaimer:^_- whatever. You know what im going to say. Notice the "dis" in the "claimer."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After their adventure with Kali,Life on Gaea had returned to normal before the everlasting snowstorm had hit. Their were no longer barriers guarding the cities,and the land outside of each town was more alive then it ever was. With the controls destroyed the storm had stopped. Now here they were Two years later at the fanalian pool.  
  
"Are you going to stay like that ALL day?" Travis asked.  
17 year old Alex lay on her stomach, in her bathing suit, tanning. She took her sunglasses and put them on her head. She looked at him out of one eye.  
"Of coarse not. In 5 minutes I have every intention of turning over." Alex replied grinning.  
Travis looked at his girlfriend and smiled mischievously.  
"Oh. Ok." He said. And then he ran to the diving board of the pool.  
"Travis NO!" Screamed Alex. " you'll be so sorry!"  
Travis smiled and jumped up did three flips and landed, splashing Alex and soaking her.  
Alex opened her mouth in shocked disgust,but her eyes flamed with revenge. Travis climbed over the side of the pool and stood before her,  
"aww Ali im sorry.." he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Just before he was about to kiss her she pushed him in the pool.  
He quickly got out and started chasing after her. He grabbed her around the waist and hurdled both of them in the pool, Alex both laughing and screaming.  
  
Hitomi watched her daughter and Travis from the window smiling.  
"I told you every thing was going to be fine."  
Hitomi turned towards her husband and smiled. "She's amazing Van. She really is."  
"I know. That's our Alex." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
Alex walked in with a towel around her waist and stopped short at the sight of her parents.  
She cleared her throught loudly and Van and Hitomi pulled apart.  
"Aww ugh! I know I am in no place to say this but would the king and queen Puh-leeze get a room?!."She said curtsying pretending to be a maid.  
"What do you want?" Van asked,smiling as he walked to his daughter.  
"Me and-" she stopped short at her mothers look. "Terribly sorry. Travis and I are going to the park." (A/n i always make that mistake!)  
"Thats fine Alex."  
She turned and smirked at her dad. "But seriously. Isint there some law that parents are not allowed to do that in front of their children? Because i could always make one.." she laughed and ran out of her father's grasp.  
  
Alex and Travis walked side by side to the place where it had all started. Alex sat on the swings and Travis began to push her.  
"You're going to leave one day aren't you." Alex said sadly as the thought sprang into her mind.  
"Leave to where?"  
"Home. To earth. With you family."  
Travis stopped the swing and took Alex's hand. "I am home. You are my family."  
The scene faded as they were both launched into a vision.  
Travis looked around and the snow filled area. Panic grew in his eyes as he turned to Alex ans saw her smiling. "You find this amusing?"  
"Look" Travis looked to where she was pointing and saw the younger version of Alex looking around, her eyes filled with wonder.  
"This is the day the storm hit."  
"I know."  
"So what's that got to do with us?"  
Alex whispered into Travis' ears exactly what he had to do. Silently,carefully so not to desturb anything in the vision he walked over to the little Alex.  
" this doesn't make sence.." she said outloud.  
Travis lifted her chin with his index finger. "No ..it doesn't..you have to understand that your life is never really going to make sence...but you will understand one day Alex now get up..you have to get your parents to safety." he smiled and then the vision faded.  
  
Alex and travis returned to the same position they were before. He let go of her hand.They're eyes locked in a silent agreement.  
"So it's like on going... of futur and past dimensions." Alex mused.  
"They help us and then we help them man its like dominos."  
"Nice mediphores." Alex teased.  
"Shut up at least I know how to use them."  
And the two started to giggle as there new,but equally crazy life began.  
  
  
The end. (He he or is it?)  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Whatever? He he please review! What did you think? Should I do a sequel? Or is the adventure over 4 now? Thanks to all the people who reviewed for this and helped make the story better and thanks to all the people who even read my story..this is when i really need you help in reviews? What should happen next? Should kali survive or will there be a new bad guy? Thankx love ya! 


End file.
